


Before Blooming

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: Fan Fiction Challenge di INFANTRUM [5]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namanya saja sebelum berkembang, pasti ada banyak hal yang perlu dilalui kan? untuk Infantrum P-FFC 50 Sentences & P-FFC Five Fic First. set 8, 25 drabble-ish. Crack!Pair Peter/Tris. spoiler Divergent, Insurgent. Selamat menikmati~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Divergent oleh Veronica Roth. Tak ada keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun selama dan sesudah penulisan fanfic ini.  
>  **Warning** : Spoiler untuk Divergent & Insurgent meski sedikit. Crack!Pair. twisted romance tapi gagal. ngaco. suatu saat akan diubah.  
> Kalau ga yakin, silakan gencet tombol back. Kalau beruji nyali, Happy RnR~

**Afternoon**

Mungkin tak terlihat dari luar tapi Peter selalu merencanakan sore hari yang dimilikinya dengan mengerjakan sesuatu. Atau memikirkan sesuatu. Misalnya saja saat sebelum Tes Kecakapan, dia memikirkan kira-kira bagaimana inisiasi Dauntless.

Tapi entah sejak kapan dia mulai memikirkan bagaimana bisa mendekati Beatrice Prior setelah kondisi membaik. Walaupun, ia tahu, ia harus menghadapi laki-laki itu dulu.

**Automatic**

Di mana gadis pirang mungil itu akan berada, dia tak sengaja turut serta berada di sana. Seakan secara otomatis tubuhnya sudah mengetahui di mana gadis itu tanpa pemindai. Tak lupa pula mengikutsertakan masalah bersamanya.

Sepertinya telah lumrah, jika mereka dekat, hanya masalah yang timbul.

**Bullet**

Senjata api berisi peluru, ladang apel yang dihujani peluru, laboratorium yang kemudian diporak-porandakan peluru. Tak lupa pula penyerangan di antara desingan peluru.

Momen saat mereka dekat selalu dihiasi peluru. Membuat mereka seolah-olah menjadi martir. Atau diikat dengan peluru.

Mereka Dauntless. Jadi, tak masalah jika diikat oleh peluru.

**Goodnight**

Ya, Tris pernah mendapatkan selamat malam mengesankan dari Peter. Anehnya, selalu saja saat dia sendirian. Dan anehnya pula saat itu dia tak jauh berada dari pelukan kasih sayang dari kematian.

Peter membawa kematian atau mencegahnya dari kematian, tak sempat ia pikirkan. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk memaksakan diri menyelamatkan dunia.

**Home**

Ia selalu berhasil menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak terkecuali rasa nyaman di dada kali ini.

Dia memang bengis. Kejam. Tak segan melakukan pembunuhan. Tapi tak berarti dia membuang sisi lunak dari dirinya. Yah, walaupun ditutupi dengan sarkasme.

Ya, dia merasa nyaman. Dia merasa menemukan tempat pulang sejak keberhasilan gadis itu menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Atau mungkin sejak ia mengetahui entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan ingatan tentang gadis itu berada di sudut pikirannya.

**Lose**

Apa yang hilang saat Peter konstan berada di dekat Beatrice? Kesucian? Tidak. Pemuda itu tidak menyentuhnya meski melecehkannya. Nyawa? Hampir, jika Four tidak segera datang sebagai penyelamat. Kebahagiaan? Ah, Peter hanya seonggok keju di atas hamburger-

Kecuali itu. Secara tak langsung Peter mengambil sedikit rasa bahagia Tris. Lewat cara yang menyedihkan. Kematian Al dan rasa bersalah Tris.

**Marry**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggenggam masa depan. Lalu, menyeret dan melecutnya agar sesuai keinginan. Tidak ada.

Sama seperti mereka. Tak ada yang tahu apakah nanti mereka akan diikat dengan janji yang berlaku sampai mati. Ataukah nanti pada salah satu dari mereka, seorang yang lain harus mati.

**Nothing**

"Oh, _ini skandal_! Si Orang Kaku memamerkan kulitnya!"

Itu ejekan untuknya tentu. Sebutan itu dimuntahkan untuk faksi lamanya, Abnegation. Dan dia satu-satunya dari faksi tersebut.

Meski sekarang dia menjadi bagian Dauntless, apa lantas Beatrice Prior akan merasa biasa saja? Menganggapnya bukan apa-apa?

Tidak. Dia memerah. Dia marah. Walaupun Abnegation hanya di masa lalunya, faksi itu turut membesarkannya. Dan sindiran itu merendahkannya.

Jika kalimat itu tak berarti sekarang, biarlah. Mereka cuma belum tahu. Tiga kalimat itu membawa pada rangkaian takdir baru.

**Parachute**

Jatuh dari tempat tinggi tapi berhasil mendarat dengan parasut, mungkin seperti itulah kelegaan yang dialami bungsu keluarga Prior. Dia, bisa dikatakan, terdorong jatuh dari ketinggian oleh perintah Jeanine Matthews. Tapi tanpa diduga Peter memberinya parasut. Mengalungkan tanpa sepengetahuan Jeanine.

Peter juga yang menjadi parasut sehingga Tris terhindar dari bertumbukan dengan kematian. Membahayakan diri untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis. Cukup heroik dan patut di contoh, bukan?

Tapi itu seperti sirup kebanyakan gula.

**Perfect**

Berpikiran tajam, cerdik, berwatak tegas dan dilahirkan dengan wajah tanpa cacat, jangkung, bermata hijau cemerlang, berambut pirang; bagian mana yang membuat Peter tak menarik? Tak membuat jantung bradikardi saat dia mendekat? Ia juga kuat dan tangguh, ngomong-ngomong. Terlihat dari caranya berkelahi. Dia sanggup mempecundangi setiap lawannya sesama peserta inisiasi.

Ah, tapi dia licik, manipulatif, destruktif. Bahkan obsesif pada kekuasaan dan posisi tertinggi. Ingatlah Edward. Lalu, ingatlah bagaimana Peter dan kroninya merendahkan Tris. Jangan lupakan pula tentang penyebab matinya Albert.

Nampaknya sempurna. Tapi ada kerusakan di mentalnya.

**Rose**

Peter dan Tris pernah bertukar mawar. Sungguh.

Mawar untuk Tris hanya satu. Warnanya ungu. Diberikan oleh Peter dalam bentuk injeksi. Kamuflase yang menyebabkan lumpuh.

Sedangkan dari Tris, bentuknya lebih sederhana. Itu hanya dorongan tangan supaya peluru tak menghujam kepalanya.

Mawar itu, masih sama-sama bukti cinta yang indah, bukan?

**Running**

Saat mata Peter terpejam, ada wajah marah Tris. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menendang Molly. Saat terbangun, ada papan pengumuman dengan tulisan

1\. Tris

2\. Peter

bertahan di The Pit. Saat pikirannya terjaga, selalu ada kelebat bayang-bayang untuk menyentuh dan merasakan emosi gadis itu. Emosi yang kemudian padam karena berhasil membuktikan nyawa Tris adalah miliknya.

Ya, dia terobsesi dan tak bermaksud lari. Justru, berlari bersama dengan memanggil Drew dan satu orang lagi yang pasti membuat rencananya berjalan tanpa hambatan.

**Science**

Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa adrenalin seperti terpompa ke seluruh tubuh saat tangannya berhasil mendapatkan putri keluarga Prior? Atau wajahnya yang memerah saat mata biru gadis itu menatapnya dalam todongan pistol?

Atau kenapa selama beberapa hari setelah pengumuman ranking dia sungguh ingin, sungguh sangat ingin memiliki gadis itu? Adakah reaksi kimia yang menyebabkan itu? Apakah karena alkohol dalam peredaran darahnya?

**Secret**

Hanya satu rahasia terdalam Peter. Dia tak sanggup memberikan afeksi. Maka, dia menggantinya dengan persuasi. Persuasi untuk membenci. Persuasi untuk untuk mengingatnya sebagai sosok yang melukai.

Persuasi untuk selalu diingat. Sebab Peter tak ingin dilupakan.

**Stare**

Dari mata turun ke hati katanya. Karena terbiasa katanya.

Peter sering menatapnya tajam. Diapun begitu.

Peter sering berada di sekitarnya. Dia juga tahu itu.

Apakah itu membuatnya harus menganggap Peter orang baik tak berbahaya setelah yang dilakukan padanya?

Yang benar saja!

**Sweet**

Jubah terlempar. Mendarat di muka anak laki-laki. Beberapa detik kemudian si gadis pemilik jubah mempertunjukkan keberaniannya. Hanya beberapa saat setelah anak laki-laki itu mengejek.

**Syndicate**

Jika Peter, Drew, dan Albert adalah sindikat, maka Tris adalah narkobanya. Mereka mendapatkannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Lalu, menyimpannya di tempat tersembunyi. Sampai suatu ketika instruktur brengsek itu bergabung sebagai polisi. Menghajar mereka dan membawa barang bukti.

Tetapi Tris bukan barang bukti. Dia sandera. Dia adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang tak bisa Peter lupakan.

Train

Tempat awal mereka bertemu itu sungguh romantis. Di atas kereta api yang membawa pada keluarga baru mereka. Ada saling tatap dan bertukar kata. Lalu ada ejekan ringan saat sampai di atap The Pit.

Ya, begitulah. Sampai akhirnya pun mereka juga harus berpisah karena kereta membawa kembali Beatrice pada faksi lamanya. Meninggalkan Peter dalam kepungan tentara pengkhianat Dauntless.

**Unwell**

Dirinya tak tahu ada apa dengan tubuhnya ini. Bergabung kesana kemari memang sesuai keinginannya. Tapi merasa kosong saat gadis itu dan pemuda itu menunjukkan kedekatan. Intimasi. Atau merasa hangat saat gadis itu tersenyum.

Ini janggal. Ini aneh. Tak terkendali. Tak masuk akal. Jelas antara dia dan gadis itu sudah impas. Tapi kenapa seakan-akan ada yang belum benar?

**Warfare**

Perang yang di luar tidak kalah hebat dengan perang di dalam kepalanya. Neuronnya telah memproses bahwa gadis itu bukan gadis lemah. Bukan gadis tak berdaya meski pernah diselamatkan instruktur mereka. Dia gadis yang bahkan mampu mengubah nasib sebagian besar mereka.

Lalu, ada pula bagian dari benaknya yang mengatakan gadis itu berharga. Pernah menolongnya.

Tapi bukankah sudah impas? Dia sudah membayarnya dengan menyelamatkan nyawa juga?

Tidak. Seharusnya tidak begitu. Dia cuma sering melihat gadis itu karena memang dia berada di sekitarnya. Dia memang mengubah nasib banyak orang tapi tak berarti mengubah nasibnya. Dia berharga karena Divergent! Karena video itu!

Apa lebihnya? Apa lebihnya sehingga dia ingin meminta maaf?

**Water**

Peter paham filosofi "yang berasal dari tanah kembali ke tanah". Meski di Candor maupun Dauntless tak memiliki tanah lapang, dia tetap ingin mengembalikan Tris pada bumi.

Karena tak ada tanah, dipilihlah air. Toh manusia juga lahir dari rahim yang berisi amnion. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika mengembalikan gadis ex-Abnegation itu melalui air terjun.

**Wonderland**

Ini hanya peran lain di dunia lain. Peter adalah pangeran angkuh yang dikutuk untuk tak bisa melindungi istananya. Lalu suatu ketika datang serangan dari luar yang dipimpin oleh ksatria perempuan berambut pirang bernama Beatrice.

Pangeran Peter merasa tak aman lalu menyerang balik. Mempertahankan kerajaannya dengan apapun. Bahkan melalui bantuan penyihir licik sekalipun.

Akhirnya, ksatria itu berhasil dikalahkan mundur. Tapi, terjadi kerusakan dimana-mana. Di bangunan kerajaan, di dalam diri penduduk sehingga dia tak bisa menyelamatkan isi kerajaan dari dinding istana yang runtuh.

Dia terluka karenanya. Tapi cukup pintar untuk mengembalikan keadaan.

**Worst**

Yang terburuk dari semuanya adalah jika ia menyukai. Jika ia tak lagi membenci, maka semuanya menjadi tak bermakna. Yang ia inginkan menjadi semata-mata karena ikatan tak kasat mata yang ditalikan orang lain.

Lalu akan jadi siapa ia ketika orang itu tak ada? Akan jadi apa usahanya?

Sungguh, Peter tak ingin itu terjadi. Tak ingin mengalami gangguan di lobulus frontalis ataupun seisi dirinya hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Beatrice.

**Wound**

Jika setiap nyeri batin yang ditumpuk bisa menghasilkan penghargaan, sudah selayaknya Tris berterima kasih pada Peter. Kontribusinya tak pernah putus meski lewat tangan orang kedua. Dari kedatangan di markas Dauntless sampai menginap di markas Erudite. Apalagi saat teman-teman mereka bisa meninggalkan siksaan inisiasi Dauntless.

Sungguh Peter baik hati.

Sangat baik hati memberikan cenderamata pada wajah Edward dan kondisi psikis Tris. Terlebih cenderamata tersebut sulit sekali untuk diletakkan. Sampai-sampai Tris tak bisa terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

**Yellow**

Butuh satu ampul saja cairan kuning dalam siring injeksi untuk membuat mereka berhalusinasi. Gagak-gagak brutal akan beterbangan dalam benak. Lalu, perasaan diikat di tiang gantungan lalu dibakar hidup-hidup datang setelahnya.

Yang mengejutkan, dengan satu ampul larutan kuning jernih itu Peter datang ke benak Tris. Sangat jelas dan sangat nyata.

Sangat jelas dan menunjukkan betapa saat itu Tris masih membencinya.


End file.
